Mission escape- Shadow the hedgehog
by Specter1997
Summary: One shot. Sometimes when you get tired, everything that is at the bottom of your mind, everything that you try to forget so hard raises again. And this, is what Shadow is facing at here. Just a random piece of work. Finished out of boredom


_This is based on stage 04 'The Doom' (Hero) in __**Shadow the hedgehog **__**TM**__,__I love that 'Heal Cannon' really! And I got an A rank by finishing it in approximately 6:30 minutes, which compare to my dark mission rank C, I love it. And it's better than throwing a Heal Unit in a correct angle after carrying it from one place to another (there may be soldiers so it is dangerous!) And I don't feel like killing people, something hurts inside me whenever I do it (even though Chaos Blast is fun)._

_***BGM- background music- The Doom***_

"Forget about me, just run!" Maria turned to the one who held her hand tight while running along the corridor. Chasing behind them were the GUN soldiers. What had happened seriously? Everything was perfect, why would the government suddenly send these people to destroy their peace? Anyway all they needed to do was to run, and rescue the ten researchers who just made an escape, but were wounded by the soldiers.

So far they had rescued three already, but because of the surprise of the soldiers, the researchers ran everywhere. The ebony hedgehog could not be bothered to risk his or Maria's life to make her stay there and go to grab that Heal Unit to that researcher who was laying a short distance away. Because a few miles away from the researcher, that wall had a hole, where behind it there may be some GUN soldiers hiding for them to come past. So Shadow broke the First- Aid box _**(Can't really say the special weapon container, can I?)**_ and took out the Heal Cannon.

"I'm actually very impressed that the professor can make his heal unit into bullets…"

"Why, it is the greatest invention grandfather has ever made."

Maria remarked as Shadow aimed at the researcher and shot a Heal Unit at him, and the researcher, as soon as they blinked, was fully recovered from that deadly gun shot.

"Thank goodness he is alright. Let's keep moving." As soon as the researcher had explained that the government was afraid of Shadow who may suddenly rebel, they sent soldiers to destroy all experiments and those who had taken part in the research- they may make another experiment which may relate to the research if they survive.

"This… is ridiculous! Why would I do that?" Shadow couldn't believe his ears. He would betray the people in the Ark? No, why would he betray his family when everyone treated him as their own child? They were kind to him. Why…?

"I don't know, maybe you may lust for power to make you greater. You are already strong enough to defeat an army on your own, so you may do something to make yourself powerful enough to stand against the whole world." That was what the researcher said before he disappeared in Shadow and Maria's sights. The two remained silent until Shadow broke out: "I may be perfect, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get any greater by being evil to such lovely people."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, you should remember that I can wield guns, swords such weapons and almost all the stuff that either you are gifted or you have practised it from a young age- I can do them. So why would I want to be better than that?"

"Perhaps you may learn alien languages from other planets…"

And they continued to run. Very soon five more researchers were rescued, only one left!

The two came to a room, which was divided into two by a big gap. So Shadow held Maria tight with his free hand while the other was holding the Heal Cannon. He jumped on to the wall on the right then to the left while moving forward quickly, and he found the last researcher.

As the researcher was cured and escaped, the Heal cannon's job was done too. Because Shadow didn't only use it on healing the researchers, he also healed- well calmed down the soldiers (poor old men went against the world's ultimate life form, the perfect being; why shouldn't they be scared?) so all twenty bullets of Heal Units were gone.

"Let's hope that there won't be any soldier jumping out from the corner suddenly." The two looked around as they came into an empty room, which had a few large windows from where you can see the blue planet shining beautifully in dark space.

"_Maybe this will be my last time to look at the Earth,"_ thought Maria as she heard the approaching footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. "I saw them went this way!" Maria ordered Shadow to step on to a platform as she started pressing buttons on to a platform as she started pressing buttons on a keyboard next to the platform. Then Shadow was surprised as the platform was surrounded by a glass wall- it was a capsule and he got captured inside this capsule! But more than he knew so far, it was an emergency escape pod.

"Maria?" He was frightened as he started kicking the glass wall. "Quieten down!" Maria needed to keep her concentration on the computer as she finished off typing, the soldiers also arrived. One of them shouted at her with a gun in his hand:

"Stop right there! You are not going to do anything but put your hands above your head!"

Maria ignored the soldier's warning as she reached out her hands to a handle which was just above the keyboard, "I said put your hands above your head! Or I will shoot!" The soldier warned again, in quite a nervous tone as Shadow kept on kicking the glass wall to break free from the capsule. And alas, he wanted to protect Maria but she got shot through her heart as she pulled the handle down.

_***BGM- Sea of sorrow***_

The time seemed floating slower than it used to be as Shadow watched Maria collapse, and blood started coming out from her wound. _**(Sega did a good job in the cut-scenes after 'Space Garget (Hero)' and 'Lost Impact (Hero)' but still, too young for us to see blood. This is being more realistic and emotional, as what C2ndy1cid had done in her **__**'Timeless'**__**)**_ Shadow's throat was dry before he screamed out her name in horror. And then he laid his angry gaze at the soldier who fired at Maria, even if he knew all the soldier wanted to return to his country _**(A reference from Sonic X)**_ he still would not forgive for what the soldier had done. If staring could kill people, then he could strike through the soldier's body a million times. And the soldier did noticed as well, after 50 years of what this had happened, he still remembers Shadow's gaze of hatred, of revenge, and of sadness.

"Maria!" Shadow looked back at Maria before the escape pod counted down the 7 seconds to its release time, tears streaming down from his eyes. He noticed that she too, was crying as she looked at him, yet smiling at him warmly still, compared to his expression of worry and sadness.

"I'm so sorry Shadow… Perhaps I cannot go to the Earth with you…"

"Maria!"

"But please listen to me… the people on Earth need your help! As much as I need you… let them live with their dreams… and let them be happy!"

She was so relieved that she was born with NIDS, was in a part of the research which introduced her to such a good friend, so a good friend she could share her happiness, her sadness, everything. She loved everyone aboard the Ark, but she loved him more. The only thing she was not happy about was that her friend was going to live on Earth forever all by himself, she felt so sorry for him, and angry for herself not being with him. Yet she would be with him in spirit, on this beautiful planet he was going to be sent to. Why did she love it? Should not she like it because of the soldiers who destroyed the Ark? Nay, there must be a reason to make these kind people make such a hard choice _**(The Government's misunderstood Shadow is the reason! AH! *rage* )**_ And from what she read, there were many interesting living organisms and plants she had never seen before in the Ark, she couldn't see it but her friend would- Ha a good reason to ask a favour before you die!

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog… "

"Maria!" The computer beeped as the countdown reached zero, and the pod was released. It was the last time Shadow looked at Maria.

_***BGM- if what you said is true***_

"Maria!" He screamed at the loudest volume he could as the pod was dragged to the Earth quickly by gravity. He looked at the Ark became smaller as he approached the atmosphere of Earth. The vibration of the capsule shook him from side to side, but physical pain was not hurt much than psychological pain, he was crying still as tears were flying around in zero gravity.

"Maria!" He knew his voice was husky enough to be broken as soon as possible, yet he did not care. He just wanted to break this glass wall to go back to the Ark and save his love ones _**(With his super power which was shown in Sonic X season 2 he flew towards to a bunch of airships and crushed them by light speed attack)**_ But why the wall was so blooming hard? As well as he was getting dizzy by the vibration, Shadow had loads of questions in his head. Why would not he be the one who was shot? Why would not he die like other experiments did? Like the Artificial Chaos had gone wrong and were destroyed, why would not he be one of them? Why did he have to be born as the Ultimate life form that possesses immortality? Without it, he could go to see Maria in Heaven too. And why would she still love the Earth when its people attacked the Ark for no reason? _**(There is a reason in the precious 2 paragraphs)**_ So many questions he wanted to ask. But he could not think more as the capsule landed on the ground with the force of a meteor crash. He passed out with a cream of pain and started his dreamless sleep for 50 years.

* * *

I sighed as I sucked in another taste of cigarette. People often say smoking is not good because the Nicotine in cigarettes is toxic, and very addictive. Yet I'm the Ultimate life form, I'm against all these toxic substance by my superb immunity. However, if I could die of heart disease, I can go and see Maria.

Sometimes remembering things in the past may not be doing anything to the future and it is quite wasting your time, and quite disturbing. But it will always remind me to protect the planet Maria loved so much, yet I hate so much. I although have met so many nice people, but I really do wish to travel back in time, to blow up that bloody government who gave such a nonsense reason to destroy the ark! Yet let that be, the governor of that time must be dead for a long time. After all I slept for 50 years when he maybe was about in his 30s, so I could do nothing. And yet there isn't a time machine, well, I don't know with two emeralds on my own to do a Chaos Control _**(Space time rift from Sonic 06)**_ back in time may be successful, so I could do nothing. Now you asked me: _what do you want to do then Shadow?_ Well I'll say: "Kick some people's butt for their selfishness!" Plus an evil laughter afterwards. But you know, if there are spiritual events _**(Shadow can see Maria's ghost in 'Sonic Universe- Shadow Sega 4')**_ Maria may scold me for hurting them. Maria, do you love those who hurt you too? This never makes any sense to me, like no I got annoyed as I started banging my head on the fence between the path and the sea. I really wish self-harm could get rid of your problems!

"Hey, Shadow!" And then a voice that I hated so much suddenly broke in, and that just drove me mad.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood of racing against you!" I yelled at the blue hedgehog who I hated so much. Sonic the hedgehog, everyone's hero. Compared to me, Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate life from with a tragic past, the misguided which made me the one who once wanted to destroy the world… the one who shouldn't have been born from the very beginning… everything from the past just overwhelmed me, so I was not in the mood for racing okay?

"Look at me," Sonic said, as if he was commanding me. I snapped: "Why should I? …!" I was surprised when he gave me a cuddle. I growled: "Get away! Don't think that from what you have read from my records, you would have known all of my past!"

"But that's the reason that makes you harm yourself, you smoke?"

I was speechless, he was right. Deep down I admitted what he had just pointed, and then I collapsed into tears.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about your problems- the ones you trust most. It's better than bearing it all by yourself. You can talk to you teammates for example if you don't want to talk to me. Maria will not be happy to see you suffer, right?"

I felt it was alright in the first bit of what he said, but the last bit was not.

"Just quit talking things with Maria in them."

That was my deadly weakness. I would be extremely emotional and will lose myself which would give my enemy a change to surprise me. I hit him gently on his head as I also hugged him back before standing in front of him as I wiped my tears away.

"Thanks, I'm feeling better now," I said gratefully before I threw the cigar into the bin. Sonic smiled in a friendly way:

"Do remember that we're frenemies, which is also a kind of friends, we should help each other. And though I may not be with you in far future because you are immortal, you will still fine friends to talk to."

I nodded with one hundred per cent agreement.

Yes, I may live forever, but I won't be alone. As long as you who support me in spirits are around me, as long as there are friends around, and even though the past may haunt me again, everything will be alright.

**Mission Completed**


End file.
